The War of Things that Go Bump in the Night
by Mrs. Know-It-All
Summary: These are just a bunch of short stories of for example Edward vs Jacob and so on..... Read and review please!
1. A Battle of Words

Hi! I hope you like it. I was lying in bed and just thought of some ideas and decided to post them up here. If all goes well I can update really soon.

**Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Twilight or any other copyrighted material. I only own the situations I put them in.**

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!

** Alexia Ryan's POV**

We both glared at each other. Neither blinking nor speaking. We were waiting. Waiting for a weak moment to attack and win the never-ending battle.

It was lunchtime. I was sitting at my usual table with all of my friends. This stand-off usual only occurred about once every week. The rest of the group was used to this and just ignored us and talked amongst themselves. Suddenly someone across the lunchroom popped their bag of chips, everyone quieted for a moment before resuming the chatter again a second later. This distracted my mortal enemy, I took my chance.

"Bella can't live without Edward." I said with a perfect poker face.

Nicki frowned, "But Bella can actually have _fun_ with Jacob."

"Well, if by _fun_ you mean nearly being molested by a pre-teen hormonal mutt. Then, yea, sure _fun_.", I smiled to myself at that.

"Pfft, please and having a boyfriend that looks at you like a turkey on Thanksgiving Day is any better?"

"Ha! I'm sorry, you _must_ be confused. That is a look of love, and adoration. It's always about food with you dogs!"

"Love? Love?! Is love leaving the other when you know that it will hurt them?"

This made me mad, "Edward did not know! He did what he thought was best for her! Could _Jacob_ be so selfless?"

She stood up, "Leech!"

I stood up too and people started to stare once we both kicked our chairs back dramatically, "Mutt!"

"Bloodsucker!"

That was it. I threw out the mother-of-all comebacks. I _will_ win!

"Cute. Fuzzy. L'il. PUPPY!!!!!!", I yelled through gritted teeth.

With that Nicki launched herself over the table at me and we started rolling around on the floor, growling and snarling at each other. Luckily people saw this coming and got out of the way. Not before long, two teachers pulled us apart, by that time we were literally snapping our teeth together. What can I say, we get a little into character.

Suddenly we could hear our principal's loud footsteps as he walked towards us, his chubby face red from anger and probably a few popped blood vessels. Thats when I noticed that the whole lunchroom was frozen in place, eyes glued on us as if we had just gotten up on the tables and proclaimed ourselves as the infamous underpants gnomes.

"Ryan! Thomas!", Mr. Brent yelled, calling us by our last names as always." You two _again_!? I swear if I found out that this is because of those ungodly books I will personally hunt them down, burn them, and use the ashes to bury you two!!!!" and then he leaned in for effect, his horrible comb-over falling down over his face, and hissed. " Oh, and they will never find the evidence!"

We both squeaked in horror at his threat to our beloved books and stood up a little straighter but dropped our heads in defeat.

Mr. Brent, his face now a shade of purple, cleared his throat and neatly combed his hair back over his growing bald spot, and walked away.

After retreiving our chairs we sat down and began to eat our food. Everybody else at our table, again, wasn't surprised. This, too, had happened a number of occasions.

"Truce?", I mumbled grudgingly.

"Truce.", Nicki muttered without taking her eyes off her plate.

The battle was over. For now...

How was it? I know, too short. But I promise that I will try to make them longer. Now you just have to keep up your end of the bargain! Review!!!!!!!!!

Seeyaz!


	2. A Battle of Words II

I know, I knowit's only been like, what? 30 minutes? Since I posted chapter one, but I found out that due to tests I cannot be on for maybe a week so I decided that I should post this up while I still go the chance!

ENJOY!!!!!!

**Alexia Ryan's POV**

I read Twilight with a small smile on my face. It was fifth period English class, I sat in the back of the classroom with Nicki sitting right next to me, annoyed. Of course I had to position my Literature book at the exact angle as to where it will cover Twilight but will not look too obvious. Nicki was annoyed because she had lent Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse to a friend. Unfortunately for Nicki, her friend was a very slow reader.

I turned the page:

5. SCARY STORIES

I sighed and turned several pages. Then a pen hit my head and bounced of falling to the floor.

"Wha-"

"Why did you do that?" Nicki angrily whispered.

"Why did _I_ do that?! I'm the victim here!" I whispered right back, pointing to my head. She can be so confused...

"You skipped Jacob's chapter! That's herecy!"

"So? Port Angeles is up next, remember? Edward rescues Bella. Duh!" Doesn't everybody know that?

"But Jacob imprints on her first at the beach party!" Ew, ew, ew!

"Okay let me just say a few things: **1.** Stop saying 'imprint' it sounds so...dirty. **2. **Ew. **3.** Edward saw her first. **4.** Edward is hott, Jacob is NOT!", with the last thing I stuck my tongue out at her.

Thinking that I had won I turned back to my book pleased.

_Snap!_

This time a rubberband hit my head.

"Okay seriously! I know werewolves are supposed to have tempers but come on!"

"Let _me_ point out a few things: **1. **Imprinting is a beautiful thing. **2. **Technically God saw her first. Ha! **3. **Compared to Jacob's hottiness, Edward is the polar icecaps!" I gasped at what she said and looked at the ceiling waiting for God to strike her down for such blasphemy.

I was just about to jump her when our English teacher Mrs. Peterson told me to write a sentence on the board and that I am free to write anything I wish.

I walked up to the board I decided to get Nicki back right now instead of waiting fo her behind the gym after school. Once I picked up a blue sharpie I wrote in caps: **"EDWARD IS SO HOTT THAT HE WOULD MELT THE POLAR ICECAPS."**

This time it was Nicki's turn to gasp. I grinned at Mrs. Peterson by she just glared at me then told Nicki to write a sentence. She walked up and grabbed a red marker, but someone had mixed brown with red so it was really a red-brown marker, anyway Nicki wrote: "**Edward is so ugly that Britney Spears won't take him."**

**"Jacob is so fugly that Kevin Federline's Talent doesn't want him."**

**"Edward-" **Mrs. Peterson took the marker out of Nicki's hand.

"Enough! Just for that you two must write a report about..." Mrs. Peterson thought for a minute,"No. Wait. Not a report but a debate, yes! You two must have a debate as if you are running for president.", she shuddered at the thought of us and presidency.

The bell rang, just before me and Nicki could get to the door and freedom Mrs. Peterson stopped us.

"Oh, by the way, the students will be the ones asking the questions." she practically cackled as we left just a little wierded out.

Personally I liked this one better. But that doesn't really matter. My next chapter will be with actual Twilight characters. Like I said this story is for a bunch of different situations so not just what happens in my life day to day.

So interested yet? Well just keep reading and reviewing!!!!! Please!

Punch and cookies...


	3. The Waiting Game

Hi again! I just want to make it clear that when I put this story up I intended it to be a compilation of little stories. This is one that one of my cousins inspired me on...

Also, I just want to thank Leigh for reviewing and RodentofUnusualSize for reviewing and putting me on her favs! You have no idea how much I love you reviewing! So don't stop! Also by the way for the reviews that I get from anonymous users I will reply on here.

To Leigh: _I_ know that he didn't imprint on her! These -believe it or not- are real arguments between me and my friend. But I'll make sure to tell her.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jacob waited impatiently on the side of the highway near the treaty border.

_C'mon Cullen, hurry up! _

He looked down at his watch for the hundredth time in five minutes.

_It's 7:35! The cook-out starts in ten minutes!_

Jacob, along with his stomach, growled into the night. He hated that he had to share Bella with someone else. And again he was wishing that Edward Cullen and his pack of leeches never even existed.

_She would be so much better of..._

Now he looked down into the back of his car, looking at the presents for Bella They were a box of chocolates and dozens of neatly wrapped blue bonnets.

_Bells loves chocolate and she is always wearing blue so, obviously, it is her favorite color. Oh Jacob Black, you really have outdone yourself this time._

Jacob pictured Bella's face when she would first see her gifts.

_She will be so happy. Probably beg to repay me somehow. Hmmm, maybe this time she won't end up breaking her hand..._

Suddenly Jacob's cell went off. He knew it was Bella because of her personalized ring tone:

_Secret lovers,_

_that's who we are,_

_just someone to hold..._

"Hey baby, I was just thinking about you-"

"Really? Wow, that's weird. You think about me and I call. What is that? Like love triangle telepathy?" _Oh great it's that smart ass leech._

"Cullen? Why are you on Bells phone? Wait. Why did you call?" Jacob said. He was losing control of his temper by the second.

"Oh right right, well...Jake... I just _hate_ to be the bearer of bad new but..."_ Perfect. Just perfect. I will probably have to wait another thirty minutes because they got caught in 'traffic' or something. Dammit! Quil has probably already eaten all of the chicken wings!_

"...and, well, gas prices are just _horrid _these days. So I'm afraid that we will have to take a rain check." Edward said, not sounding the least bit sad or guilty and if Jacob didn't know better he could have sworn that he heard Bella giggle in the background.

"WHAT?!!! Oh no Cullen, not this time! You have to stop cheating! Like the time you said you couldn't come over because of a 'rabis epidemic' or how you got your over-emotional brother to make me feel all paranoid when I took Bell to the fair and nearly had a hernia on the ferris wheel!"

Jacob could have sworn that he heard Edward mumble something about 'good times'. But he just said,"Excuse me, but the fact that you accuse me of trickery is quite insulting. I am simply winning. Anyway, I just thought that it would be gentlemanly of me to let you know."

He was about to tell Cullen where he can shove his 'gentlemanly' when Edward broke back in.

"Oh, and thank you for the flowers. How did you know they were my _favorite_ color! Goodbye _'baby'_!" The Edward laughed loudly and hung up.

Jacob could feel the hot anger boiling up inside him, so he did what most wolves do when they are angry or distressed, he howled.

"_BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

To the east, deep in the woods Jacob heard a chorus of wolves agree with him...followed by even louder laughing.

Hope you liked it! I have already written battle of words III. As to when I will put it up hopefully in a few days.

R&R!!!!!

Seeyaz!


	4. 2008! You Decide!

**Hi!!!!! I'm terribly sorry for not updating in awhile.But I'm even more sorry to tell you that I probably will not be able to update fast next time around either. Ugh! Still here? Yay! I love you! Oh and thank you to everyone who has commented and put this on their favs and alerts! They make me so happy!!!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Alexia Ryan's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the gym into the cold breeze of January in the south. I smiled, happily inhaling the cold wind. Ever since I was little I have loved the cold, it keeps my head clear. Hot weather just made me feel claustrophobic for some weird reason.

I closed my eyes letting the cold wind wipe off the red mark on my face from sleeping on my arm in science. Sleeping in that class was pure instinct, I had no control over it. It was also due to several factors: it was hot in there, Mr. Fogarty's droning voice could lull an insomniac to sleep, and he couldn't less care as long as you passed your tests.

Suddenly a finger poked my cheek making me grumble, reluctantly opening my eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head!" It was William. My best friend / spy. Just before I started third grade, he moved into my neighborhood. His parents talked to my parents and since I was the only other kid in the block that was his age they immediately assigned us as "best friends". We both dreaded it unitl we found out that we both were like one in the same- mischevious, cunning, and in the running for world domination. Anyway, I realized that if he started out school sucking up to the all of the teachers we could have a lot of fun. And, eight years later, it still works like a charm.

"We really should get to class." He said, looking a bit worried.

I gasped, "My, my, is William Halsey worried about being _late_?!!!"

He hit me upside the head, then proceeded to drag me in the direction of English, "No _Alice_, what I do not want to be late for is the show you promised!"

I laughed. "Ugh! Fine _Carlisle_!" I crossed my arms, juat waiting to be dropped flat on my butt. And I was. Right outside of the door to Mrs. Peterson's class. Will kept walking and went into class without looking back. _Good thinking._ Mrs. Peterson might get suspicious if she sees her "star student" and the "spawn of satan" talking together.She once walked up to me, shoved a crucifix in my face, and said, "Be gone child of satan!" Craaaaaaaaaaaazy.

I waited a minute or two for the late bell. When it rang I walked in, chin high. She hated when I showed any kind of rebeliance -especially if I was late-. I noticed that two podiums were now set up at the front of the classroom. I quickly sat in my regular seat in the back next to Nicki. She didn't look at me, just furiously scribbled on a piece of paper, folded it up and passed it to Ugene Carmichael. He blushed with surprise. No non-D&D fanatic ever talked to him. Much less a girl. I was suspicious, but Mrs. Peterson started talking, distracting me.

"Okay class, today we will be having a debate. Now, feel free to ask _anything_ you want to our two candidates. The candidates _must _answer all questions." She smiled, probably holding back an evil cackle, "Nicole, Alexia, please come up to the front of the class."

I quickly got up and dashed to the podium on the right -the one furthest from Mrs. Peterson's desk-, I got there just a split-second before Nicki did. She cursed under her breath and reluctantly went to the other one.

"Anyone have a question that they would like to ask?"

Will raised his hand up. Looking at him I almost laughed out loud. He sat with perfect posture, a hand raised high in the air and a big Teacher's Pet grin on his face. "William!" Mrs. Peterson called with excitement. He physically flinched, he hated to be called 'William', "Go ahead, what's your question?"

He smiled at her, saying, "Well, if these are _real_ candidates then what are they representing?" His innocent expression hid the fact that he had any kind of hidden agenda.

"Hmmm...I'm not sure..."

Me and Nicki grinned at eachother then simultaneously turned around and wrote on the board.

In red marker I wrote: **Vampires**.

In black marker Nicki wrote: **Werewolves.**

Mrs. Peterson groaned but did not do anything to stop us. She just said, "Any questions?"

"I do, ma'am." It was Will again. Nobody else in class minded that he was asking all of the questions. They weren't really paying attention.

"Okay, William. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Mrs. Peterson. My question is for Nicki." Nicki's eyes widened considerably. She cursed again, forgetting that Will was my spy. Mwahahaa!

"Nicki, werewolves have been knowned to frequently lose their tempers. But then they claim that vampires are animals and a danger to society when they have proved to be very controlled and proper. Why so hypocritical?"

She sighed, but didn't break eye contact. She wasn't going to go down, much less without a fight. "We do not have tempers. It's just...sometimes we get over-excited." Nicki said calmly.

Will considered this. Well, okay, he _pretended_ to consider it."Hmmm, okay-" He was about to ask another question when a voice spoke up, stuttering really.

"Um- I- I- I have a question for Alexia." It was Ugene._ The note! Duh! How did I not see that?!_ I nodded for him to continue although I was glaring at Nicki.

"Well- I- Uh-" he looked down at a crumpled piece of paper on his desk. Probably the note that Nicki had passed him earlier. "There is a horde of ravenous vampires in several parts of the world. How do you expect to fix this?"

I smiled and, using a black elastic band from my wrist, tied my hair up into a ponytail. I usually did it when I wanted to concentrate.

"Well, that is a problem. But it is one that we are currently working on. Our friends over in Italy have been doing a good job of helping too. This little situation will be fixed shortly."

Nicki nodded towards Ugene. He nodded back nervously, and then looking back down at the paper. Reading straight from it. "Um...Jasper is so sensitive to feelings and never minds going on Alice's shopping trips to carry the bags. Let's face it, when is he coming out of the closet already?"

I gripped the podium, not even feeling my hands go numb. Bitch! _She knows I'm Alice! She's knows that I love Jasper! That's_ it!!!!!!!!!!!!! I looked over to Will. He looked mad but calm. He nodded to me. Of course! I still had ammo too. I nodded back to him, telling him to step it up.

"I have a question now for Miss Nicole. At the end of Eclispe, Bella chose Edward over Jacob. Does it hurt knowing that _BELLA CHOSE EDWARD OVER JACOB." _Will said the last part loud and clear. Making it sink even more into Nicki. Her eyes squinted so tight that I thought she was going to pull some kind of eye muscle.

Nicki didn't move. She was frozon in that painful, squinty look. After five minutes I got bored and went over to Will.

"Hey! Nice job! I got an idea to wake her up! I'll be right back." I said. I felt happier than ever. Nothing like a taste of the sweet victory sundae. I was just going to add an extra cherry on top. What can I say? I have a bit of a sweet tooth.

Mrs. Peterson was comatose on her desk so I just walked out the door and made my way next door to go to the Math lab but something in my peripheral caught my eye. I turned and my heart froze.

* * *

**Yay! That was my longest chapter so far! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seeyaz! **


	5. PIMP

**HI!!!!!! Im back with another one. This was inspired by an...incident that involved me and bellaswan94 -she will have stories up in the near future. Check her out!!!! Ew...not like that- and a deranged cab driver. **

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"Alice! Where the bloody hell are you going?!!!!" I hissed. It was at an octave too low for human ears but Bella and Renee heard the deep growl rise from my chest. 

They snickered.

I couldn't help but smirk too. I never could around Bella. It was quite funny actually. We were leaving Las Vegas after an incredible weekend with Alice, Bella, and her mother Renee. It was Alice's idea, as always, and it would be an understatement to say that I was unhappy with it. But Bella was ecstatic, which made me happy. And Alice was "just _dying_" to finally meet Renee. I was wary about her meeting Bella's mother. She can come on...a tad too strong at times.

Anyway, at this moment we were trying to find a taxi to the airport and Alice had recently declared that she was going to completely shut her mind off to her visions, so that she could not see the future. She wanted a challenge. Well right now, she looked _mentally _challenged. She was sprinting off in different directions saying- shouting "Oh! I see it! Come on, this way!" That wouldn't be _so _bad -though still infuriating- if we didn't have to walk through The Hall every time! It was the long hall in Ceasear's Palace, complete with mosaics of women _a la nude._ Thank God Emmett wasn't here...

I turned around refusing to follow the little nimrod annymore,"I can't take this any longer!"

Bella and Renee laughed out loud. They were so ineresting. So alike, yet so infinitely different...

I took out my cell phone. I called the cab number I remember seeing on a cab that passed us when I was physically forced to go shopping with the girls to the Venetian and Forum Shops.

"Hello? Yes may we have a cab brought to us?...Ceasar's...Yes, thank you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alice! I called the cab. Now. Let's. Go." said Edward pulling me twowards the Main Lobby.

Ugh! Why did he have to spoil my fun? I almost found a cab by myself! It was so much fun being _constantly_ surprised! Bella and Renee caught up to us a few seconds later. While we were waiting I let my mind open to my visions again but blocking my mind off to Edward. Ha! That's what you get! Suddenly I got a vision-

_Heehee I think it's high time you learned to loosen up big brother..._

The cab was just driving up. Oh this will be fun.

Thanks to my skills, we were flyin out on one of the few cloudy days Las Vegas ever sees. We flew in at night just to be safe. Renee got in the backseat first and Edward was about to go in next but I walked passed him bumping him out of the way and into the passenger door that the cab driver had opened. I know that poor Eddie wanted spend as much time with Bella as inhumanly possible but he needed a front row seat for this.

"Hey maaaaaaaaaaaaan." the cab driver, Marcus, said to Edward. He just curtly nodded. I imagine that he was blocking everything out of his mind. Something about the driver was...off. Probably his day, alcahol levels,...sanity, it could be anything really.

I lied my head on Bellas shoulder. I understaood what Edward meant she was warm. And _soooooooooooooooooo _comfy!

As low as I could go while still allowing Bella to hear me, I whispered "Pay attention, you'll want see this." She arched her eyebrow at me but kept her mouth shut.

I looked for any visions that Edward might mean that had heard me. Nothing. He was already uncomfortable! Just wait!

"Sooooooo" the cabby drawled loudly, waking Edward from his reverie,"Are you a pimp or somethin'?"

Now, to anybody else this would be funny. But for Edward, the prim and proper, the gentleman, it was unheard of.

He looked flabbergasted! He resembled Scooby-Doo when he was caught off guard. He would make this surprised, unintelligible grunt.

And for that moment, Edward Masen Cullen was the portrait of a lovable, cartoon dog.

I almost forgo about Bella and Renee! I looked at Bella and she was trying her best not to laugh for Edward's sake. Failing terribly. Renee wasn't doing much better.

But the show isn't over yet..."I mean this is some fine, _chicas!_" He took time to scan the back seat. Renee broke down into fits of laughter and giggles, I waved, and Bella was...the color of Rosalie's convertible!!!!! But then Marcus started to -attempt at least- wiggle his unibrow and lick his lips. Bella was fuscia! Oh I'm so sorry Bella but Edward has to learn to loosen up.

Speaking of which, Edward hasn't moved a centimeter! By then we were at the airport Marcus had already gotten our bags out and left his number and myspace profile in Bella bag. Renee was in tears now, I was about to try and get out but when I looked over to Bella she was in Edward's arms being consoled. She was laughing hysterically but Edward thought that she was breaking down. His ignorance didn't help her control over the giggles.

Suddenly, Edward lifted his head and said the four words that truly terrify me:

"I am telling Carlisle."

* * *

**I hope you like! And yes, we were called prostitutes. Dont. Ask.**

**R&R**

**Seeyaz! **


	6. The FInal Rebuttal

Heeeey!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been forever! How are you? I am really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm sure my style ahs changed but I hope this is okay! I realized that when I posted this it had been exactly a year and six months on the dot since I last updated! I hope to post more up soon…..

Alexia was frozen on the sidewalk. Her mouth hung open until she inhaled some sand.

While gagging a lung, the object of her attention came within earshot, "701, 703..."

It was a newbie. A _lost _newbie! And from the height and voice it was a boy about Alexia's age. Oh the prospects were limitless…

"May I help you?" said Alexia with a tone that belied her already scheming mind.

He looked up and the face she saw made her scream, "Flibbity-jibbits!!!", and drag him behind a large tree.

"Um- Hey! Is this something everyone here does?!", newbie boy whispered. Ah, good so he realizes the gravity of the situation.

"Oh yea, we do this all of the time, it's a special friendship ritual. Wanna be my friend?"

"My first friend?! Yes! I am honored! I am eternally grateful to you, my…friend." He bowed his head several times while saying this. Oi this one is a piece of work. Oh well he didn't really have to _talk _for this.

"Uuuh, yea that's great. Sooooo, tell me about yourself: Name, hobbies, birthplace and/or family history of memberships to the NRA?" Alexia listed off, evaluating her weapon for ultimate victory.

He listed off the answers with nervous excitement even on the last question where he said he didn't know but would find out first thing tomorrow.

_I'm going to like him._

"Okay so you know what to do, Jay?" Alexia whispered to the boy stealthily sneaking beside her so as to not screw up the surprise entrance.

"Well, technically it is Jayden…" Jay squeaked back.

"Yes, yes but 'Jay' is as far as I need to go."

With that, Alexia opened the door and observed the scene for any changes. Nicki finally snapping out of her squinty-glare, someone in the class muttered 'Ugh it felt like she held that look for a year and six months.', William turning from bored to curious at the newbie next to me, and Mrs. Peterson was passed out on her keyboard holding a bottle of Ibuprofen in her half claw/half hand but it was really more claw.

Alexia tapped Jay's shoulder to let him know to commence with The Plan. With that, he surprisingly was able to make a straight line for Nicki with running into anything, even though he had both his hoodie and Alexia's sunglasses on.

Nicki looked confused and suspicious. Rightfully so.

Jayden took the sunglasses off and pushed his hood down revealing what Alexia had seen. He was tan, not in bad shape, had short and spiky black hair, and brown eyes. Basically? He was a Jacob look-a-like. Oh yes.

He bent to one knee and took Nicki's hand. Alexia moved to one of the front desks to get a better view and she could see that Jay looked nervous but only him and herself knew it was because he had only rehearsed his lines a minute ago.

"Nicole, it is an honor to meet you."

Nicki was beyond cohesive thoughts, so she just laughed hysterically.

"Uuum, yes. So I wanted to know if you would….ah yes, 'be mine'?"

Her eyes lost focused and she started to sway a little, but Nicki did have the control to emphatically nod. _That's a good little chicken, eat right out of the palm of my hand. Heheheheheeee._

Alexia purposefully coughed several times and Jayden nodded then proceeded to throw Nicki over his shoulder like a potato sack. Obviously he didn't know what 'bridal style' meant but Alexia actually preferred his way.

Nicki only used the opportunity to smell his jacket all the way to the door of the classroom. No one would ever be sure but as the door closed it sounded as if she said, "You can fix my 10-speed any day."

With a shiver, Alexia triumphantly marched up to the board. "Class, by Ms. Thomas' absence I win by default! Yay me, I know! SO the debate is officially over!"

The entire class cheered and started to get up but Alexia got out a yard stick from seemingly no where and shouted, "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Needless to say they all sat down without another word.

"Now for our next debate…." Alexia popped open a red marker and wrote in big letters on the board:

"The Vampire Diaries Show: **The major casting issues, how a hard a freaking blond girl is to get for Elena, and how freakishly incest-like is it that Damon, Stefan, and Elena ALL LOOK RELATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Well? What do you think? I want to know EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!! Wow that sounded kinda demented….. Anywho I want to make it clear that I LOVE the Vampire Diaries show it's just whenever I actually remember it has some relation to the books I go on a major rant (you don't even want to know). And there are some who actually DO know, for which I am sorry but I just can't help myself!

R and R!!!!!!!!!!

Seeyaz! ^_^


End file.
